Cobardes y Supersticiosos
by Lars Black
Summary: En una ralidad donde sus padres no murieron Bruno Diaz ha tomado la manera Fácil de vivir, Batman logra encontrar esta realidad y no le gusta lo que ve, ahora deberá enfrentar una responsabilidad que nunca había imaginado tener
1. Chapter 1

Liga de la Justicia es propiedad de Warner Bros. Y Cartoon Network. Todos los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

**Summary**: Batman ha estado ocupado, y dentro de sus investigaciones encontró la manera de abrir un portal a otra dimensión, Una en donde sus padres no fueron asesinados, pero lo que ve ahí no le gusta para nada. Ahora debe enfrontar una responsabilidad que nunca creyó atravesar.

**Cobardes y Supersticiosos **By Lars Black.

Superman sobrevolaba la cuidad de Metrópolis, buscaba algo para hacer, ya que desde que la liga se había vuelto a reunir los villanos parecían tener miedo de intentar algo y últimamente todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

"Todo Despejado J'onn" dijo por su intercomunicador.

"Eso esperaba escuchar" contestó el marciano a su amigo. "La actividad delictiva ha estado bajando considerablemente desde que la liga se volvió operacional".

Superman frunció el ceño. "No me extraña no haber visto a Batman desde hace 5 meses".

"Deberías intentar sacarlo de su baticueva, hasta a mi me parece deprimente"... "J'onn fuera".

Superman miró por última Vez metrópolis en busca de problemas y al no encontrarlos dirigió su camino hacia Cd. Gótica.

"Batman contesta"

Se escuchó un poco de estática.

"Batman se que estás ahí, contesta... no me obligues a derribar tu puerta".

Se volvió a escuchar algo de estática pero esta vez si contestó.

"Que"

"Surgió algo y necesitamos tu ayuda" Súper no creía que fuera buena idea mentirle a su amigo, pero no conocía otra manera de hacer salir a Bruno. Después le pediría disculpas.

"No puedo, estoy ocupado" contestó el caballero de la noche.

Súper alzó una ceja.

"Además, si necesitaran mi ayuda ya lo sabría... Buen intento" agregó.

"Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión"

"Ya te lo dije Superman, estoy ocupado... Batman fuera".

Y no era para menos que deseara tranquilidad, hacia varias semanas sus censores habían detectado una fluctuación de energía sorprendente, y al tratar de analizarla terminó encontrando la manera de abrir la puerta hacia otra dimensión al igual que su contraparte de los Amos de la Justicia, pero no quería llevarse otra sorpresa así que tenía que investigar primero que era lo que hacía diferente su dimensión de la que había encontrado.

Descubriendo el punto de separación definiría si era adecuado realizar una intervención o cerrar la puerta definitivamente.

Al acercarse con su analizador, el vórtice se aclaró y se pudo ver una imagen clara en el monitor de la computadora.

"Veamos" y agudizó la mirada.

"¡No puede ser!"

**Ciudad Gótica varios años atrás.**

"_Creo que iniciaremos con las perlas de la dama"..._

"_Vamos papá tu puedes, ¡Tu puedes!"..._

_Se escucha un disparo que rompe el silencio de la noche, y el ladrón cae muerto ante la mirada asustada de un niño de 8 años._

"_Fue en defensa propia" alega el señor Thomas Díaz ante la policía de cd. Gótica._

"_Tendrá que venir a dar su declaración..."_

"_No te preocupes hijo todo va a estar Bien" dijo el señor Díaz a su hijo antes de subir a la patrulla._

Batman se alejó del monitor, ese era el punto de cambio, sus padres no habían muerto en el robo, en esa dimensión sus padres todavía estaban vivos. Miró con algo sentimiento el portal que dividía las dimensiones.

"Calma Bruno" se dijo a si mismo

Miró el portal, estas eran cosas en las que no debía interferir, "Computadora Cierra el portal inmediatamente"

Bruno miró por última vez lo que pudo haber sido.

Pero de pronto el portal empezó a brillar intensamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" y se acercó. Hubo una ligera explosión seguida de mucho humo y el portal pareció desvanecerse.

Cof Cof. Cof

"Computadora Ventilación"

Y el extractor comenzó a sacar todo el humo. Cuando este se disipó Batman se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En el suelo de la baticueva se encontraba una silueta que lentamente se ponía de pie, era un niño que miraba asustado todo a su alrededor.

Batman se acercó el niño elevó al mirada y al ver la figura del caballero de la noche se asustó.

"No me haga daño" y se arrastró hacia atrás. "Por favor no me haga daño". Y miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. "Por favor no me haga daño, Dígale a papá que no vi nada, por favor Dígale que no ví nada"

"Calma Chico no te voy a hacer Daño" Pero pedirle a un niño que se tranquilizara utilizando su imagen tal vez no era muy buena idea. Mientras más se acercaba pudo notar que el niño estaba herido en el brazo.

"¡Por favor! Por Favor, no vi nada, dile a papá que no vi nada"

"No conozco a tu padre" afirmó Batman, "Pero si te tranquilizas un poco".

El niño miró a todos lados buscando una manera de salir de ahí, fue por primera vez que noto que algo extraño estaba pasando, ese lugar se parecía pero no era igual, notó las escaleras y vio la salida par salir de ahí. Corrió hacia ellas y Batman fue tras él.

Lo sujetó por la espalda y lo levantó.

"Quieto" gritó Batman.

Pero el niño seguía luchando por librarse,

"Suélteme Suélteme" gritaba con desesperación.

Batman sacó un poco de gas para dormir pero antes de que pudiera suministrarlo el niño se giró y en el forcejeó se sujetó de la capucha del enmascarado y tiró con fuerza.

La capucha quedó en el puño cerrado del niño, miró al hombre detrás de la mascara, sus ojos se ensancharon lo más que pudieron y el temer se apoderó de su cuerpo.

En una última reacción pateó al sujeto con toda sus fuerzas y Batman lo soltó.

Batman quedó perplejo, común mente Batman, no bruno Díaz causaba ese temor, ese terror en alguien.

El niño se arrastró hacia atrás, miró la capucha que tenía en la mano y luego la arrojó con fuerza, se puso de pie y siguió su huida hacia las escaleras.

Salió por el hueco del reloj, y miró a todos lados, el lugar le era muy familiar pero a la vez no, corrió mirando si aquella persona todavía lo seguía. Pero al no mirar hacia delante chocó contra alguien, el niño volteó y miró a Alfred, el cual lo tomó de las muñecas. "Quieto jovencito".

Bruno salió por el hueco del reloj.

"¿Qué sucede Señor?" preguntó Alfred.

Pero al niño al ver que su perseguidor le daba alcance pisó con fuerza al mayordomo y este lo soltó, corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar Batman le cerró el paso y lo sujetó con fuerza.

"¡No, Suélteme"

Y Batman le roció gas para dormir. El niño no resistió y cayó profundamente dormido.

Alfred se acercó y miró al niño. "Señor Bruno Si mis ojos no me engañan creo que siquiera le preguntaré quien es el niño".

Batman solo frunció el ceño.

**Cd. Gótica varios días atrás.**

_Bruno se talló un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos ya que las luz matutina que se filtraba por sus ventanas le había calado un poco, cuando los abrió por completo miró a su alrededor... seguía ahí... Se puso de pie y se colocó unas pantuflas y una bata y caminó hasta una de las repisas de la habitación, en ella había una fotografía, la única en toda la habitación, la miró y frunció el ceño, no era muy reciente pero en ella se encontraba él con alguien más, ambos sonreían alegremente._

_Bajó la mirada y colocó la fotografía boca abajo, se dirigió al baño._

_Se miró al espejo, era la misma imagen de su padre y eso no lo alentaba en lo absoluto y llevar su mismo nombre le hacía recordar a cada momento del día su origen._

_Su padre, otra cosa que le gustaría mantener boca abajo, lo peor que le había pasado._

_Se cambió y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras, la mansión era un desastre total, la noche anterior su padre había tenido un FESTEJO PRIVADO como solía llamarlo. La servidumbre tendría mucho trabajo._

_Fue hasta la cocina para ver si había quedado algo para el desayuno, pero lo único que quedaba eran latas de bebidas y basura._

_Si no fuera porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre no hubiera ido a buscar a su papá. Resignado subió las escaleras y fue directo al cuarto._

_Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. "¿Bruno?... Digo ¿Papá? ¿Papá?"_

_Y la persona que estaba en la cama giró un poco "¿Qué Demonios quieres?" miró su reloj. "Apenas son las 7" Contestó con Voz arrogante y molesta._

_Y junto a esa persona aparecieron dos mujeres despampanantes una a cada lado del hombre, una rubia y otra morena._

"_¿Qué sucede Bruno?" preguntó la morena._

"_Nada importante" contestó el ojiazul y se elevó un poco sobre la cama._

"_No hay nada para desayunar" dijo el pequeño Bruno._

"_¡Y me molestas por esas idioteces!... Anda pasa"_

_El pequeño Bruno entró algo apenado ante las miradas y Risas de las dos mujeres._

_Bruno sacó su billetera y le entregó varios Dolares "Ahora ¡Largate! No ves que estoy ocupado"_

_El niño salió cabeza abajo. Entre cerró la puerta pero antes de irse pudo oir lo que su padre decía._

"_A mi me parece adorable" decía la chica Rubia._

"_¿Adorable? Para nada" contestó Bruno. "No sé que demonios me abre metido la noche que me acosté con su madre, y si no fuera por que la muy interesada hizo la maldita prueba de paternidad, Jamás hubiera que tenido que quedarme con él"_

"_Y ¿Qué pasó con la madre" preguntó la morena._

"_No sé y no me importa" contestó Bruno de una manera bastante siniestra. "Pero el chiquillo ya no me molestará dentro unos meses, lo mandaré directo a un internado"_

"_¿No es algo drástico?" preguntó la Morena._

"_Prefiero gastar que tenerlo aquí"_

_El pequeño Bruno siquiera se molestó en cerrar bien la puerta, miró los dolares que su padre le había dado y los rompió._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bruno se puso de pie, las dos mujeres a su lado ahora dormían, las miró con desprecio, así era como miraba a todos, fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha, fría como le gustaba. Se vistió con su traje de marca y se recogió su largo cabello con una coleta, tomó su móvil, las llaves de su convertible y sus gafas oscuras, salió de la habitación._

_Ya era pasado medio día y la mansión se encontraba impecable, Afuera su convertible ya estaba listo, entró de un salto en el y quemando llanta salió hacia su trabajo._

"_Llegas tarde" Dijo su socio Lucius Fox cuando Bruno entró en su oficina. "Tengo más de dos horas esperándote"._

_Bruno caminó y se sentó en su escritorio, recogió unos papales les dio un ligero vistazo y se recargó en la silla subiendo los pies en el escritorio. "No tuve opción Fox, tuve una fiesta bastante movida anoche"_

_Fox frunció el ceño. "Bruno, sabes que esta empresa no se maneja sola"._

_Bruno se quitó las gafas oscuras. "Para eso te pago... amigo, Sabes perfectamente que yo me encargo de la imagen de la empresa, y tu del papeleo"_

"_Si, pero tus excesos van a llevar a la empresa a la banca rota"_

_Bruno lo fulminó con la mirada, luego miró los papales que tenía sobre la mesa._

"_Amigo lo que nos va llevar a la quiebra son estas inversiones inútiles, Deshazte de 500 empleados la división ambiental, no genera nada y solo gastamos en ella"_

"_No puedes hacer eso Bruno tu padre jamás lo permitiría"_

"_Te recuerdo que Mi padre ya no está a cargo Fox, ya lo único que le importa es consentir a la jovencita con que vive, así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo"le amenazó el ojiazul con voz dura y fría._

"_Esta bien Bruno 500 emplea..."_

"_1000 seria mejor" interrumpió Bruno._

_Fox solo miró molesto._

"_Por cierto" y Bruno cambió de tema como si despedir a 1000 personas fuera cosa de todos los días. "¿Cómo van las negociaciones con Neo Cryogenisc?"_

"_Tenemos problema con eso Bruno, Gotham Dyna está a punto de presentar su modelo, y nosotros todavía estamos perfeccionando el nuestro, Solo un milagro podría hacer que la competencia no nos gane el negocio" _

_El ojiazul solo frunció el ceño. "Si, un milagro"_

_Terminaba la escuela, y para el pequeño Bruno las vacaciones significaban solo una cosa, estar en casa más tiempo de lo que podía soportar. Todavía no podía entender porque su madre decidió dejarlo con Bruno, era obvio que no lo quería, y pensándolo mejor la expectativa de entrar al internado el año que venía no era tan mala, Al menos no tendría que ver a s padre en mucho tiempo._

_Pero aún faltaban dos meses para eso._

_Llegó a casa, y como siempre solo la servidumbre se encontraba ahí. Tenía hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina. Algo característico de él era que parecía que la gente no notaba su presencia y la mayoría de las veces entraba o interrumpía alguna conversación, pasar desapercibido era el método infalible para no meterse en problemas, aunque eso podría llegar a se muy deprimente algunas veces._

_Esta vez no era distinto. En la cocina se encontraban dos de los trabajadores personales y más allegados de su padre. Los dos eran altos y fornidos, pero sus cuerpos solo compensaban su falta de cerebro, Bruno solía rodearse con esa clase de personas aunque no entendía porque, pero siempre había alguien así en la casa._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta pudo oír las palabras "Policía" y "Perdida". Solo que en ese momento no tenían significado alguno._

"_¡Ey! Tu ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?" gritó uno de los gorilas al verlo._

"_Nada, solo busco algo para comer"_

"_¡Largo de aquí!"._

_Y salió rumbo su habitación._

_Los días siguieron pasando y por fin llegaba el momento en que se iría de esta casa. Y nada lo hacía más feliz. _

_En ese momento se encontraba viendo las noticias de la tarde, Su padre salía en ellas._

"_En este momento vemos salir al famoso Empresario Bruno Díaz" anunció el periodista. "Cuya empresa acaba de ganar millones gracias a la firma de contratos con la Corporación TECKNO... Trataremos de que nos de alguna entrevista...señor Díaz ¿algún comentario?"_

_Y el camarógrafo enfocó directo hacia Bruno. _

"_No tengo ningún Comentario"- contestó el Billonario de mala manera_

"_Que nos puede comentar sobre el trágico accidente de los laboratorios Gothan Dyna hace unos meses, su empresa fue la principal beneficiada con ello" el periodista seguía intentando acercarse para obtener una respuesta directa._

_Pero Bruno lo ignoraba por completo._

" _Señor que tiene que decir al respecto sobre los rumores de que Empresas Díaz se alía con las grades mafias de Cd. Gótica, para sacar a sus competidores del mercado..."_

_Bruno se detuvo y se volteó para encarar al periodista._

"_Señor se rumora que BIG B está en negociaciones con usted"_

_Bruno se acercó al periodista._

_-"Antes que todo deseo aclarar que ese asunto de BIG B es pura basura publicitaria, no es posible que un solo hombre controle el crimen de Cd. Gótica, y sobre las insinuaciones que haces Te puedo garantizar que Empresas Díaz Labora conforme a la ley, y los desafortunados accidentes que nuestros competidores han tenido han sido solo eso... Accidentes"_

"_Una pregunta más Señor Díaz" asechó el periodista. "¿Que nos puede comentar de la repentina desaparición de su colega Lucius Fox?. Se dice que ..."_

"_La desaparición de Fox es asunto confidencial de la policía de Cd. Gotica, esperemos que puedan cumplir con su labor... y eso es todo lo que tengo que declarar al respecto"._

_Bruno Jr. Apagó el televisor, No era extraño que su padre saliera en las noticias. Y subió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar su equipaje._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Cuando abrió los ojos todavía era de noche, así que se movió un poco de para ver el pequeño reloj luminosos que tenía en la mesita de noche,_

"_2:06" susurró y se talló los ojos. Algo lo había despertado, un ruido proveniente de alguna parte. Trató de agudizar el oído para tratar de escucharlo de nuevo, pero por más que se esforzaba no escuchaba nada._

"_Debe ser mi imaginación" pensó para si, y volvió a acostarse, pero apenas cerró los ojos y el sonido volvió, esta vez más intenso. Se paró de golpe, y buscó sus pantuflas y una lámpara de mano. Y con sumo sigilo buscó el origen de aquel ruido._

_No parecía ser una persona, ya que se trataba de una especie de chillido. Se moría de miedo, la oscuridad nunca le había gustado, pero en su interior la curiosidad lo dominaba, como si una parte de el le insistiera en que debía buscar el origen de aquel ruido._

_Bajó las escaleras y llegó al recibidor, ahí el ruido volvió a desaparecer y el silencio inundó todo, era algo siniestro, podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, pero aún así continuó en su búsqueda, hasta llegar a la biblioteca, en donde montones de libros se llenaban de polvo, caminó hasta llegar a la estantería más alta._

_Nada, no encontró nada, resignado se volvía a su habitación pero al pasar por el viejo Reloj. El chillido de un animal lo asustó. Cayó al suelo e iluminó el reloj con mano temblorosa._

_Era un murciélago atrapado en el reloj lo que hacía aquel extraño sonido._

"_Genial" Pensó "Tenía que ser un murciélago" Una de las cosa que menos le gustaba. Caminó hacia la otra habitación, ni loco intentaría sacarlo de ahí, pero a cada paso que daba el animal chillaba más fuerte. Se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca y miró hacia atrás._

"_Ash" Y volvió al viejo Reloj, Lo examinó con detenimiento, debía haber una manera de abrirlo, así que buscó, pero cuando por fin creyó haber encontrado, la manera de abrirlo sucedió algo increíble._

_¡El reloj de corrió hacia un lado descubriendo lo que parecía ser una entrada secreta!._

_Asombrado por su descubrimiento entró por aquella puerta, pero apenas estuvo un paso adentro de ese túnel la puerta se cerró tras él. E incapaz de volver a abrirlo no tuvo más remedio que seguir el sendero, que gradualmente lo condujo a unas escaleras._

_Y ahí distinguió lo que parecían voces humanas._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir a 1000 por hora. Aquel lugar parecía una especie de almacén subterráneo montones de cajas se amontonaban por todos lados, y por lo que alcanzó a leer en una de ellas se trataba de cosas tecnológicas. Pero en medio de todas esas cajas se encontraba un espacio grande en donde Un monitor se alzaba sobre todo. Y frente al monitor se encontraba un hombre._

_No pudo distinguirlo bien ya que vestía con una especie de capucha negra y por el efecto de sombra que se creaba en su interior su rostro no se veía en lo absoluto._

_Bruno Jr. Se escabulló un poco más, por dentro se moría de miedo, pero tenía que saber._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a donde podría ver mejor al sujeto, cuando de pronto se escuchó el ruido de un motor, y de una esquina de la que juraba estaba hecha de piedra apareció un camión de mediana estructura, Así que tuvo que detener su marcha._

_Del camión bajaron tres sujetos. A Dos los reconoció de inmediato, eran los gorilas de su padre. Pero el tercero era desconocido, Era pelirrojo de mediana estatura. En su rostro se podía ver el miedo._

_Los dos grandulones arrojaron al sujeto a los pies del encapuchado. El cual se puso de pie ._

"_Me has decepcionado Jimmy"- dijo con voz fría. Una voz que Bruno jr. Reconoció al instante._

"_Papá"susurró._

_Mientras que Bruno se retiraba su capucha revelando su identidad._

"_Yo, Yo, yo lo siento Big B, Fue una trampa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de una trampa, Gordon nos esperaba"_

"_Y no me digas Jimmy" dijo Bruno con voz indulgente. "No tuviste otra opción más que dejar que se llevarán toda la mercancía"_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo._

"_¡Que Tienes que Decir Al respecto!" gritó el ojiazul._

"_Yo, Yo, yo le pagaré todo Señor Díaz, Yo le pagaré"_

_Y Bruno rió con voz siniestra, "¿Tu, Una sabandija como tu tardaría un millón de años en pagarme... No lo creo Jimmy, Si todos mis subordinados comienzan a Fallarme no tendría negocio-"_

"_Pero, Pero"_

_Bruno jr. Podía ver el terror en los ojos del pelirrojo. Y lo que vio a continuación sería algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

_Su padre, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, sacó una pistola y mató a sangre fría al pelirrojo._

_El cual al primer disparo cayó al suelo exánime._

_Bruno Tronó sus dedos y señaló el cadáver. "Desháganse de esta basura"_

_El corazón De Bruno Jr, se detuvo por escasas centésimas de segundo. El terror empezaba a apoderarse de este. Y la respiración comenzaba a dificultársele._

_Había dado un grito ahogado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara._

_Los dos gorilas y Bruno voltearon. Y los tres sacaron sus armas._

"_Algo anda ahí jefe" dijo el gorila 1_

"_No soy idiota" contestó el ojiazul._

_Y los tres comenzaron a acercarse._

_Bruno Jr. Miró a todas partes, tenía que irse de ahí ahora mismo, pero si corría lo verían, así que se hizo ovillo y esperó que no lo notaran. Pero sería difícil por los pequeños sollozos involuntarios que estaba haciendo._

_Escuchaba las pisadas acercarse._

_Los tres mafiosos se encontraban a pocos metros, pero de pronto. Unos murciélagos salieron volando justo de donde el ruido había provenido._

"_AAHHHHG" gritó Bruno. "¡Odio esas cosas!" y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra ellos._

_Bruno Jr. Suspiró aliviado. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su pijama._

"_Aquí esta el intruso Jefe" dijo el gorila 2 mientras apretaba con fuerza al pequeño._

_Bruno lo miró molesto. "Con que curioso ¿Verdad, ¡Que has visto muchacho!"_

"_Yo Yo yo no he visto nada Papá" contestó pero cometió el error de mirar hacia donde segundos antes se encontraba el cuerpo exánime del subordinado de su padre._

_Bruno lo seguía mirando sin expresión alguna en el rostro. "Ya sabes que hacer" dijo a su subordinado. "Has que parezca un accidente"._

"_Pero, Pero, yo no ví nada papá, te juro que no ví nada"_

_Bruno se acercó y le acarició la cabeza. "Eres un cabo suelto muchacho, te hubieras quedado en cama y tal vez algún día hubieras trabajado para mi"_

"_Pero Bruno, Papá" y las lágrimas escurrían en su rostro._

"_Que te quede claro chiquillo, no eres mi hijo, solo fuiste un lamentable accidente, un error, así que no me llames papá, ese es un título que nunca será para mi"._

_Jr. Bajó la mirada, recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con su madre, el día que le dijo quien era su padre y que tenía que irse a vivir con él porque estaría mejor, la expresión de Bruno al verlo y luego a su padre deseando liquidarlo._

_Había entrado en un estado de terror, "Yo no he visto nada papá. Por favor" susurró._

"_Yo no he visto nada, Por favor, por Favor"._

_Su captor consternado lo soltó. _

_Y ese fue el momento en que reaccionó. Miró a su alrededor, tenía que irse de ahí. Así que corrió hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras._

_Los gorilas comenzaron a disparar, pero un jirón de murciélagos se interpusieron, haciendo que fallaran, pero una de las balas alcanzó a impactarlo en el brazo haciendo que cayera._

"_IDIOTA" gritó Bruno dándole una cachetada en el rostro a su subordinado "quieres hacernos volar ¡Sabes lo que hay en esas cajas!_

_En seguida se escuchó un silbido proveniente de una de las cajas que se encontraban a los alrededores._

_Todos abrieron los ojos "Rayos"_

_Lo siguiente fue una explosión y un montón de humo._

_Cof. COF Cof._

_El humo se disipó por completo._

"_Señor, No hay rastro del niño"._

**Atalaya de la liga de la Justicia Dos días después.**

J'onn y Superman se encontraban charlado sobre los últimos descubrimientos de la liga.

"Te lo digo Superman, esta alteración energética ha estado creciendo considerablemente en los últimos dos días... y no parece ser causada por algo natural"

Superman miró las estadísticas de la pantalla.

"Y en donde dices que se esta generando esta alteración"

"Cd. Gótica"

Súper frunció el ceño. "Batman" susurró.

Y de pronto la anomalía se expandió considerablemente y desapareció del radar.

"¿Que ha sucedido?" preguntó Superman y J'onn empezó a teclear en la consola.

"Esto es extraño Superman, parece que la alteración ha desaparecido"

Superman miró de cerca el monitor. "Esto no me gusta nada, parece que nuestro compañero está haciendo algunos experimentos"

"¿Te refieres A Batman" Preguntó J'onn. Y el chico de azul afirmó.

"¿Pero que estará haciendo para causar esta clase de alteración?" y el marciano miró a Superman.

"Preguntémosle".

**Cd Gótica.**

Al menos 5 km a la redonda de la mansión Díaz se sintió el ligero temblor que acometió hacia unos segundos. Pero dada su escasa magnitud el desconcierto paso rápido. Sin embargo en la mansión Alfred corría a la entrada secreta de la baticueva.

Cuando llegó esta se abrió de golpe y tras una gruesa capa de humo salió Batman.

Cof Cof Cof.

"Señor Bruno, ¿Se encuentra Bien?"

"De maravilla Alfred" contestó el caballero de la noche mientras se quitaba su capucha. Y miraba el agujero que daba a la baticueva.

"Pero Señor ¿Qué ha sucedido?".

"Solo un ligero retraso" y se sacudió el polvo de su capa.

Alfred lo miró con una ceja arriba.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue nuestro invitado?". Preguntó Bruno para cambiar de tema.

"Señor, La doctora Leslie dice que además de las heridas superficiales el jovencito se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, Sin embargo al igual que yo, se pregunta sobre su origen".

Bruno no contestó nada y luego volteó hacia el retrato de sus padres que colgaba en una de las paredes. "Alfred no sé si me vas a creer"

"Pruébeme señor" contestó el Mayordomo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz

Abrió los ojos de golpe, en ese instante no recordaba nada, se quedó acostado mirando el techo de la habitación, quería saber la hora así que giró un poco para poder observar mejor el pequeño reloj digital que tenía a lado de su cama, pero para su sorpresa este no estaba. Frunció el ceño, trató de incorporarse pero al apoyarse para levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

"¡AHHGG!". Y miró la herida vendada. En ese instante todo volvió a su cabeza. El ruido que lo despertó. La entrada detrás del reloj, la bodega llena de cajas, Su padre, su padre disparando, y luego aquel ser...

Se puso de pie de golpe. Y comenzó a mirar más detenidamente a su alrededor, Esta era su habitación, pero a la vez no lo era, ninguna de sus cosas estaban ahí.

Salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Observaba todo a su alrededor, era la mansión, no había duda de ello, pero todo era tan diferente, no había ninguna de las propiedades estrafalarias que su padre coleccionaba, todo lo contrario, todo parecía ser tan serio.

Escuchó un ruido y se asustó. Prestando más atención notó que se trataba de la televisión, alguien la había encendido. Se fue acercando lentamente al origen, y por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación pudo oir lo que estaban anunciando.

_Y en otras noticias el multimillonario Bruno Díaz realizó un generosa donación par el hospital de Niños de Cd. Gótica..._

Eso era por demás extraño.

Así que asomó un poco más la cabeza y pudo ver la pantalla de televisor.

En efecto, la persona que se encontraba ahí Era su padre, Sonreía mientras entregaba un cheque gigante a uno de los doctores del hospital.

"¡HEY TU!" gritó Alguien de pronto.

Volteó y pudo ver al señor que había gritado, era el mismo que lo había sujetado.

No lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr escaleras abajo.

Batman, Superman, Diana, y J'onn se encontraban conversando en la baticueva.

"Ya les dije"contestó el caballero de la noche con voz indiferente. "He estado ocupado"

"Si, Pero no creo que lo suficiente para que no hayas notado la alteración de energía que surgió en Cd. Gótica hace unas horas" Dijo Superman Encarando a Batman.

"Todos los sistemas de la atalaya la registraron" agregó J'onn. "Y tu estando tan cerca es más probable que la hayas notado."

Batman miró a sus compañeros. "La verdad no sé de lo que están hablando".

Pero apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cuando de pronto hubo una explosión y de la nada apareció el portal en medio de la baticueva. La energía que despedía era increíble, pero inestable así que comenzaron a formarse pequeños remolinos de viento en todo el lugar.

La baticueva tembló, y varias pedazos de piedra cayeron del techo.

Batman esquivó uno, y Diana destruyó otro que también cayó. Y así como apareció, el portal desapareció.

Todos voltearon a ver al caballero de la noche.

"Y dices que no tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando" dijo Superman.

Batman solo lo miró inexpresivo.

La entrada de la baticueva se abrió y Alfred entró corriendo.

"¡Señor!"

"Aquí estamos bien Alfred" contestó Batman mientras se ponía de pie.

"No es eso señor" se apresuró a decir. "Temo que nuestro pequeño invitado, ha escapado"

Bat, Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia J'onn.

"J'onn, no puede estar muy lejos, todavía debe estar en los terrenos de la mansión, no debe ser muy difícil encontrarlo".

"Lo intentaré" contestó el marciano. Y empezó a utilizar su poder mental. "Lo tengo" dijo y haciéndose transparente se elevó y atravesó el techo de la baticueva.

"¿De quién están hablando?" preguntó Diana.

"Larga Historia" contestó el murciélago.

"Créeme Batman, tenemos tiempo" agregó el chico de azul.

Bruno Jr. Corría a todo lo que podía sendero abajo, ya alcanzaba a ver el portón principal de la mansión, saliendo de ahí iría directo a la policía.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando de pronto alguien se le apareció justo enfrente.

"¡AH!" gritó y resbaló cayendo hacia atrás. Miró al ser y se quedó pasmado.

"No tengas miedo Bruno" dijo J'onn, "Mi Nombre es J'onn y No voy a lastimarte". E intentó agarrarlo.

"¡No me toques!" gritó el niño asustado.

J'onn lo miró. "Tal vez así me tengas menos miedo" dijo y adquirió una forma humana, "No te preocupes, tengo respuesta para todas tus dudas, te prometo que no te haré daño".

"Pero, pero Papá. Papá... Bruno".

"El no está aquí, no te hará daño, Pero debes confiar en mi"

Y con gran duda Bruno Jr. Estiró su mano y tomó la de J'onn. "¿Qué está sucediendo Señor?".

"Pronto lo descubriremos Bruno, Pronto lo descubriremos".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jr, se encontraba en la habitación contigua junto con Alfred, que después de mucha insistencia, el pequeño se convenció de que solo quería ayudarlo.

"¡QUE!" gritó Diana al escuchar la explicación que J'onn les acababa de dar según lo que había alcanzado a leer en la mente del niño. Y luego miró A Batman.

"Ya sospechaba eso" contestó el encapuchado.

"Es increíble"- agregó Superman. "¿Batman tienes alguna idea de cómo sucedió esto?"

"No estoy seguro" contestó. "Me encontraba analizando la anomalía cuando de pronto el portal se abrió, y el chico llegó a la baticueva".

"Querrás decir Bruno, ¿he Batman?" dijo Superman sonriendo.

"Si, Claro Kent, lo que digas".

"Lo que debemos pensar ahora es que hacer con él" intervino J'onn, "Está claro que no puede volver a su dimensión, correría demasiado peligro."

Y Batman bajó la mirada. Diana se acercó a él. "No dejes que te afecte Bruno"

"No lo hace" contestó Batman. "No soy yo".

"Entonces debemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al pequeño antes de decidirnos" Dijo J'onn. "Batman, Creo que Bruno Díaz tendrá que esperar un tiempo antes de darse a conocer, sería un choque demasiado fuerte para él".

Y el caballero de la noche asintió.

Los cuatro entraron a la habitación. Bruno Jr, dio un respingo al ver a Batman, pero J'onn le había dicho que podía confiar en él.

Los cuatro se pararon frente al pequeño. Y los ojos de este los recorrieron completamente.

"Bruno"- dijo J'onn. "Ellos son mis amigos...

"¡La mujer maravilla y Superman!" interrumpió el pequeño.

"Sí" contestó J'onn. "Y este de aquí es Batman, El te encontró"

Bruno Jr. Lo miró suspicaz, aún con temor, ya que ese de ahí era su padre, pero no se atrevería a hacer nada con la liga de la justicia en la habitación.

"Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante, tienes que ponernos mucha atención...

J'onn empezó a contarle lo que ellos creía que había sucedido desde que la anomalía hasta su llegada a la Baticueva.

El pequeño miraba con ojos expresivos todo a su alrededor. Incapaz de creer lo que le estaban diciendo, pero aún así todo tenía sentido.

"Entonces no quiero volver" dijo de pronto. "No me importa, lo que me ocurra, no quiero volver".

"Bruno" dijo Diana. "Debes comprender que tu estadía aquí puede causar muchas alteraciones, No tienes que regresar con tu padre, Seguramente en tu dimensión debe haber alguien que cuide de ti ¿Qué tal tu madre?"

Jr. Desvió la mirada. "No sé donde está ella" contestó. "Desde que me dejó con papá no la he vuelto a ver".

"Tal vez nosotros podamos encontrarla" Dijo Superman. ¿Qué recuerdas de ella?-

Bruno Jr. Desvió la mirada. Aspiró hondo. Le dolía recordar a su madre.

"Cuando estaba con ella solíamos viajar mucho, decía que no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero antes de tenerme trabajaba de secretaria para una organización en Cd Gótica... Creo que así conoció a papá...

Y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Diana se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó. "No te preocupes pequeño, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla".

"Una cosa Más" dijo J'onn, "El apellido de tu madre nos sería de mucha ayuda"

"Kyle" Respondió Jr. "El apellido de mamá es Kyle".

Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y todos voltearon. Batman había salido de la habitación.

En la otra habitación el caballero de la noche miraba por una de las ventanas, y luego bajó la mirada.

"Sabes quien es, ¿Cierto?" preguntó alguien tras el.

"Si Diana, sé quien es" contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"¿Alguien especial?"

Pero esta vez el caballero de la noche no contestó.

"Ya veo" dijo Diana. "Supongo que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se había abierto. Y el resto de sus compañeros entraban-

Superman miró a su amigo. "Bruno, ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Que otra cosa" contestó este. "Debo hallar la manera de hacerlo regresar".

"¿Así nada más?" intervino Diana.

"Así nada más" contestó Batman. "Yo no puedo hacer nada más por él"

"No puedes o no quieres" le desafió Superman. "Después de todo es tu hijo"

Batman solo frunció el ceño caminó hasta superman y se quitó su capucha, "Ese niño es hijo de Bruno Díaz, y yo soy Batman, y nada cambiará eso."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Diana consternada, "Acaso no sientes...

"No"

"Súper se caminó hasta la puerta golpeando a Batman en su camino. Cuando llegó a sta volteó para mirarlo. "Entonces supongo que no te encargarás de él mientras descubres la manera de hacerlo volver... Cuando la tengas puedes venir por él a mi casa" Súper salió de la habitación golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

Diana sin decir nada también salió, pero J'onn se acercó al enmascarado.

"Supongo que todo esto tiene un motivo más profundo de lo que se aparenta"

"Supongo que habrás leído mi mente" contestó Bruno.

"No es necesario hacer eso" dijo J'onn antes de salir también de la habitación.

Bruno no se movió por varios minutos, sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeros de la liga se marcharon.

J'onn tenía razón, todo esto tenía un significado más profundo de lo que aparentaba, estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero no con sus compañeros, no con el niño que era su hijo, sino consigo mismo, ¿Cómo había podido convertirse en eso? ¿Cómo había podido convertirse en lo que más detestaba? ... Un maldito asesinó, un maldito delincuente, Tenía todo lo que siempre había anhelado, tenía a sus padres, tenía un exitosa compañía, tenía un hijo.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" y golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Se quedó en esa posición, analizando la situación, Ese Bruno Díaz no era él, no era él, pero una parte de este se albergaba ahí, cualquiera que hubiera sido la situación dentro de él había la posibilidad de convertirse en lo que más detestaba.

Se colocó su capucha y se puso a trabajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Liga de la Justicia es propiedad de la Warner Bros y Cartoon Network, todos los personajes son propiedad de su respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

**Summary: ** Mientras Batman investigaba una extraña alteración de energía, un niño llegó a la baticueva, temeroso de su identidad como Bruno Díaz, Batman se da cuenta de que este niño es su hijo en otra dimensión, y que su temer hacia su padre se debe a que es uno de los delincuentes más peligrosos de Cd. Gótica y al ser testigo de uno de sus crímenes corre peligro de ser eliminado. Superman decide hacerse cargo del pequeño mientras que Batman trata de encontrar la manera de hacerlo volver a su dimensión.

**Cobardes y Supersticiosos **By Lars Black.

Capítulo 2.

Bruno Jr. Miraba por la ventana de la Jabalina como la mansión Díaz se hacia cada vez más pequeña, estaba confundido, muy confundido, ¿qué diantres estaba pasando? ¿qué era este lugar? ¿quién era su padre? Y la imagen de este le vino a la cabeza, de mirada fría y disparando sin ningún remordimiento, pero después a esa imagen se le interponía la imagen de su padre con el traje de Murciélago, con la misma mirada fría, pero no de odio sino tristeza.

Volvió su mirada hacia las personas que estaba en el jet junto a el. De un lado estaba la mujer maravilla, una gran heroína, y después Superman, el héroe más grande del planeta.

Que hacían ellos con una persona como su padre.

"El es un gran héroe" dijo de Pronto J'onn.

Y Bruno se exaltó "¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó- "¿Cómo es posible que sea un héroe?, No tengo ningún recuerdo de él haciendo algo que no sea para su propio beneficio"

"Porque no es él" dijo Diana. "El hombre que viste allá atrás no es el mismo Bruno Diaz que tu conoces,"

"Es difícil creerlo" contestó. "Tienen la misma mirada".

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Batman se había puesto a trabajar de inmediato, tecleaba con toda velocidad en la baticomputadora, tratando de recrear las características que habían echo posible que el portal se abriera, pero a cada intento que hacía el resultado era el mismo: Nada.

"Maldición" y golpeó la consola.

Abrió los ojos, había trabajado todo el día y toda la noche, y no se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó completamente dormido sobre el tablero.

Alfred entró a la baticueva con una Gran taza de café. "Señor, no creo que esto sea muy bueno para su salud"

"Yo estoy bien Alfred" contestó. "Ahora debo volver a trabajar" Batman tomó el café y se volvió a colocar frente al monitor.

Alfred lo miró. "Señor, creo que esta volviendo este asunto demasiado Personal"

"Demasiado Tarde Alfred Él ya lo volvió Personal".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a esta dimensión, y las cosas no podían estar mejor.

"¡Vamos Kara!" gritó Jr. Mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de la pequeña casa de los Kents en Smallville. "¡Si no te apuras te voy a ganar!"

Kara apareció de pronto al inicio de las escaleras. "¿Decías?" y la rubia sonrió.

"HEY, eso no se vale, dijimos que sin poderes" gritó Jr. haciendo una mueca de molestia.

"Yo nunca dije eso" contestó Kara, "No es mi culpa que seas tan lento, y si no te apuras papá Kent se irá solo de pesca".

El niño frunció el ceño. Y luego sonrió "¡Eso nunca!" gritó con energía y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

Tanto Kara como Jr. Llegaron a la cocina, pero se quedaron en la puerta ya que en esta había visitantes, Además de Clark, también había un hombre Alto delgado y de cabellos castaños al que no reconoció, y del otro lado estaba la mujer maravilla, pero vestida con ropa normal.

"Oh, miren ahí esta el campeón" dijo Jonathan al ver a Jr. En la puerta.

"No me tengo que ir ¿Cierto?" preguntó algo preocupado a Clark, la estaba pasando muy bien.

"No," dijo Clark. "Solo pasábamos para ver si te encontrabas bien".

Jr. Frunció el ceño, a lo que Diana le miró con sentimiento, su mirada era idéntica a la de su padre.

Quería decir algo pero no hallaba la palabra indicada para comenzar. "Bat... Batman, "¿Encontró la manera?...2

"Todavía no" respondió Diana, "Pero dale tiempo, Batman es un hombre muy tenaz, cuando se propone algo no descansa hasta obtenerlo"

"típico" fue lo último que dijo el pequeño, para sí mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde que Jr, había descubierto que su padre, Bruno Díaz era el más peligroso mafioso de toda la ciudad, un portal dimensional lo había mandado a donde su padre era un combatiente del crimen llamado Batman, y ahora el caballero de la noche pisaba lo que en su dimensión era la baticueva, pero aquí, solamente el escondite de un criminal.

_Lo había conseguido, había logrado estabilizar el portal y ahora podía controlar la puerta dimensional.._

_Miró a su alrededor, y cerró la puerta con una especie de control._

_Lo guardó en su Baticinturón y comenzó a investigar el lugar._

_Por todos lados había mercancía robada, armas, cajas con químicos ilegales, drogas. Y en medio de todo una computadora que mostraba varios datos bastante relevantes. El que más le más le llamó la atención, la agenda del comisionado de la ciudad._

_Observó con detenimiento y abrió los ojos. "Oh no, Jim" susurró y un ruido lo hizo voltear de inmediato. Alguien entraba corriendo al lugar por el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la entrada secreta del Reloj. . Miró con sorpresa como él mismo sacaba una pistola y comenzaba a disparar hacia la entrada. Big B. no había cambiado mucho, el desdén abundaba en su mirada, pero su largo cabello había desaparecido. Ahora era corto._

_De afuera también se escuchaban disparos, y un montón de voces._

"_Hasta aquí llegaste Díaz" decía la que hablaba por el altavoz. "Ríndete, Sabemos que eres Big B."._

"_Si, Claro" respondió Bruno. "Ahora mismo", y sacó una granada arrojándola hacia la entrada. Hubo una fuerte explosión, en la que Bruno aprovechó para correr hacia la salida secreta._

_Con un control apuntó a la pared esta comenzó a moverse, pero apenas llegaba a la salida y el caballero de la noche le saltó frente a él impidiéndole el paso._

_Tanta fue su sorpresa Que Bruno cayó de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a la criatura que acababa de aparecerle._

"_Cobarde y Supersticioso" susurró Batman. Achicando su mirada "Como todos los criminales"._

_Bruno sacó rápidamente su arma._

_Pero Batman con un patada la mandó lejos._

_Tanto Bruno como el caballero dela noche fruncieron el ceño. Y todo ocurrió el cuestión de segundos._

_Bruno giró para ponerse de pie rápidamente, se barrió, pero Batman saltó para evitarlo. Tal vez Bruno no estaba tan entrenado como el murciélago pero sabía muchas técnicas de combate, no por nada era el jefe criminal más importante de los últimos tiempos._

"_No lo haces tan mal Para ser un hombre en disfraz de Halloween" dijo con desprecio._

_Pero el tiempo corría y la policía ya retiraba los escombros que les impedía el paso._

_Bruno soltó golpes, patadas, pero Batman las esquivaba fácilmente._

"_Será mejor que se rinda" dijo Batman. Bloqueando el último ataque de su agresor._

_Bruno cayó al suelo. Con un ligero hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. Se lo limpió con la manga de su fina camisa._

"_¡Primero muerto que entregarme!" gritó y corrió para tratar de propinar un golpe._

_Batman achicó la mirada, y con un simple movimiento lanzó a su contraparte hacia un montón de cajas que estaban cerca._

_Batman se acercó y levantó a Bruno sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa._

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó Bruno escupiendo sangre de su boca._

"_Alguien a quien conoces" contestó Batman._

_Bruno Sonrió. "Entonces será un placer eliminarte" Bruno apretó su puño y elevó su mano con el arma que segundo atrás Batman le había arrebatado, la colocó bajo la barbilla del caballero de la noche y disparó._

_Batman logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó la bala, pero esta golpeó en el techo sellado de la cueva y rebotó directo hacia los contenedores que había a su lado. Con un rápido movimiento se cubrió con su capa, pero la explosión fue tremenda. Ambos salieron volando, sin embargo el peor golpe se lo llevó el caballero de la noche,_

_En la mansión los policías que intentaban hacerse camino entre los escombros se detuvieron al sentir la explosión._

_Bruno cayó varios metros a lo lejos bastante maltrecho y con una herida abierta en el torso, sin embargo estaba consiente. A pocos metros de él estaba el murciélago, gran parte de su traje estaba deshecho, y el cinturón que llevaba consigo estaba tirado a su lado, y todos los compartimentos se encontraban abiertos dejando su contenido regado por todo el lugar._

_Se puso de pie con dificultad, tosiendo por la gran cantidad de humo se acercó y giró el cuerpo de su agresor._

_No pudo creer lo que veía, ¡Era él! ¡Era él!. "Que diantres" susurró. _

_Entonces se escuchó un montón de rocas caer, en la entrada secreta los policías habían logrado entrar._

_Dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió que piso algo, volteó y era una especie de control, se escuchó u sonido hueco en el ambiente y justo frente a él se abrió una especie de puerta hecha de energía._

_Su gemelo disfrazado comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento._

_Batman abrió los ojos y vio como su contraparte se encontraba parado justo frente al portal. Estiró la mano para impedir que lo atravesar, logró sujetarlo del tobillo, pero estaba muy lastimado, Big B. Zarandeó su pie para soltarse y pateó a Batman en el rostro provocándole una herida en la sien que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. _

_Big B. Simplemente atravesó el portal._

"_¡NO!" gritó antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo._

_Intentó ponerse de pie._

"_QUIETO" gritó uno de los policías que acababa de atravesar todos los escombros._

_Batman intentó ponerse de pie. Pero solo logró alzar la mirada. Ahí justo frente a él estaba ella._

"_¿Bárbara?"... _

_La pelirroja portaba el uniforme policial, y con un arma lo apuntaba con una mirada de odio._

"_¡Mataste a mi padre Maldito!" gritó. Y preparó su arma para disparar._

"_¡No lo Hagas Bárbara!" gritó otro oficial que llegaba a la escena."No vale la pena, Jim no recibiría justicia"_

_Las lágrimas se desbordaban por los ojos de la pelirroja. "Mató a mi padre" gritó "A sangre fría, merece..."._

"_Jim sabía a lo que se exponía al atender ese llamado" dijo el oficial. "Logró descubrir a este maldito, no hagas que su muerte no haya servido de nada"._

_Bruno no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Jim Gordon era uno de sus mejores amigos, era amigo de Batman, era amigo de su verdadero yo. _

_Bárbara bajó lentamente el arma. Y el resto de los oficiales rodearon a Bruno. Uno de ellos llegó y sin importar que tuviera heridas notablemente visibles lo esposó y levantó._

"_Esto no te salva maldito" susurró el oficial y con su arma lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

La puerta dimensional se abrió, y Big B. Cayó duramente al suelo boca abajo. Todavía se sujetaba la herida que tenía en el torso, la cual comenzaba a sangrar sinuosamente. Se arrastró un poco y logró girar hasta colocarse con el rostro hacia el techo de la baticueva. Millones de murciélagos comenzaron a revolotear, lo que provocó que pusiera una mirada de disgusto.

"Odio esas cosas" pensó para sí, y cerró los ojos porque un fuerte dolor acababa de golpearlo. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH".

"¡SEÑOR!" gritó Alguien. "Amo Bruno".

Big B giró la cabeza y pudo ver a alguien acercándose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos por el dolor y cuando los abrió pudo ver que esa persona estaba prácticamente sobre él. Lo reconoció.

"¿Alfred?..." y cayó inconsciente.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más claras.

"¿Se pondrá bien Leslie?" preguntó una voz masculina con acento inglés

"Por supuesto Alfred" contestó una mujer. "Solo, que tendrá que guardar reposo por una semana, y esta vez es en serio o podría tener consecuencias peores."

Se escucharon unos pasos alejándose y una puerta que se abrió.

"Por cierto Alfred" dijo la mujer. "¿Como sigue el niño...?"

Esa fue la frase que lo hizo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y procuró un quejido. "Agggghh"

Tanto La Dra. Tompkins como Alfred voltearon su mirada hacia el herido.

"¡Amo Bruno!, ya reaccionó".

"¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo primero que Big. B. Preguntó.

"Está en casa señor" contestó el mayordomo. "De pronto apareció tirado en el suelo de la baticueva con un montón de heridas, ¿Qué ocurrió?".

"No estoy seguro" contestó mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor, esta sin duda era su habitación, la misma estructura pero con cosas mucho más reservadas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, lo que lo hizo sentirse aberrado fue la pintura que había justo frente a su cama. Era un retrato de su padre, y su madre.

Frunció el ceño y giró su mirada hacia otra parte.

"¿Sucede algo Bruno?" preguntó Leslie.

"No" respondió con cierta frialdad, lo que hizo que la Dra. Y Alfred alzaran una ceja. "Solo necesito descansar, déjenme solo".

"Pero..." Alfred trató de decir algo.

"Dije que deseaba estar solo" contestó molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a repetir una orden.

"Como diga Amo Bruce, le diré a la señorita Gordon, que se siente indispuesto para recibirla, .además de pedirle que se encargue junto al joven Ricardo de la ciudad" El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero al cerrar la puerta frunció el ceño, algo no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Big B. Frunció el ceño. "¿Encargarse de la ciudad?" ¿a que demonios se refería Alfred? ¿Y que demonios estaba haciendo aquí?. Lo había despedido exactamente hacia 10 años, justo cuando tomó el control de su vida y de las Empresas Díaz."

Se incorporó, aunque todavía tenía dolor por la lesión, tenía que moverse de ahí, investigar que diantres era este lugar, y por que Alfred Había mencionado a Gordon.

Entre abrió un poco la puerta y miró hacia el pasillo, no había nadie. Salió y comenzó a investigar, recorrió varios pasillos hasta que llegó a la estancia principal, instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia las grandes ventanas, y ahí la vio, justo sobre Cd. Gótica, adornado el el cielo rojizo de la ciudad había una especie de señal. Se acercó más a la ventana, y vio lo que era, un murciélago. "¿Qué diantres?" pensó, y luego recordó al sujeto que se parecía a él, tenía el mismo símbolo en el traje.

"Al parecer la cuidad no puede vivir sin Batman siquiera un día" dijo de pronto una voz detrás de él lo que hizo que girar bruscamente.

"¿Bárbara Gordon?, ¿Qué hace aquí?."

"Cómo que ¿que hago aquí?" dijo con semblante molesto. "Casi te matas en la baticueva con esos experimentos que has estado haciendo recientemente, y como sé que no puedes dejar la ciudad in vigilancia Alfred me pidió que viniera" y lo miró como inspeccionandolo. "En verdad te vez mal, pero como para no recibirme...".

Ella se acercó bastante, "Mira Bruno, sé que no es de ti descansar un poco, El crimen no descansa, es lo que siempre dices, pero estás lastimado, deberías tomarte unos cuantos días hasta que te recuperes completamente...Nightwing y yo podemos..."

"Tienes Razón" contestó Big B de pronto. Sorprendiendo a Bárbara, "Creo que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente y me merezco un descanso"

Bárbara se quedó con la boca abierta. "Si, por supuesto".

Big B sonrió e hizo un ademán de despedida. "Chao Señorita Gordon, y salude a su padre de mi parte".

Bárbara frunció el ceño.

Mmmmmmmmmmmm

"Te lo digo Nightwing está actuando muy extraño" dijo Batichica. "Estoy preocupada por él".

Nightwing la miró "Y cuando dices extraño te refieres ¿a?"

"No estoy segura, cuando le pedí que se quedara a descansar por sus heridas me contestó que si".

"Eso no es extraño" contestó el chico a lo que Batichica alzó una ceja. "Es Bizarro" terminó.

"No lo sé" dijo Batichica. "Tal vez enterarse de que es papá lo ablandó un poco".

Nightwing frunció el ceño. "Créeme Bárbara eso no lo ablandaría ni un poco".

Batichica sonrió un poco. "Es distinto Ricardo, desde que Tim se marchó al colegio, incluso desde que tu te fuiste, es distinto".

Nightwing solo frunció el ceño.


End file.
